The Second Time Around
by OncerPotterPendragon
Summary: Merlin has his destiny entwined with people in his life, especially Arthur and Morgana. They were destined to be reincarnated into the modern world, to attend university, but will Morgana and Merlin have a romance that will flourish, or will Morgana's dreams remembering her past turn her back to her dark ways?
1. The Beginning

Kilgharrah sat at the top of a mountain, asleep under the stars in the night sky, peaceful and dreaming after the great battle, after which Arthur was dead, Queen Guinevere now on the throne to rule by herself. He was awakened by the padding of footsteps up where he was, lifting his head off the ground to see what was going on. He saw a head peak up below him, a tuft of messy black hair, and a skinny figure, there was no doubt that this was Merlin coming to see him.

"Merlin, what a surprise, I thought you would be back at the castle by now," said Kilgharrah in his usual calm and soothing voice, as he watched Merlin huffing and puffing below him, he had obviously run to him.

"I have no purpose there anymore, Mordred, Morgana and Arthur are all dead, I don't know what to do with my life." Sobbed Merlin, his best friend had just died, he was obviously in distress, his fate was always joined with Arthur's, he felt worthless.

"Nonsense Merlin, you have a destiny still Merlin, you are Emrys, the greatest warlock who ever lived, who will bring magic back to Camelot, and besides Merlin your fate is entwined with many of those dead and alive in the future, you will see everyone again!" Explained Kilgharrah, who had just completely confused Merlin with one sentence.

"I don't know what you mean?" He said, very confused

"One day, when the time comes, when you have all died, you will be reincarnated to a future, modern world, and your fate will be entwined with all those whom you have loved, especially so with Morgana, your fate and hers are closely joined together, just as your fate is with Arthur!" Explained Kilgharrah, who finally seemed to be making some sense.

"Why her! I may have loved her once, but she has become so dark and bitter, I don't want my fate with hers, I like having my fate with Arthur, but not her, I can't stand the hatted in her!" Shouted Merlin toward Kilgharrah who just told him,

"Merlin she won't remember who she is, she will have a clean slate in which she will go back to being the old Morgana, and besides you won't even remember her or your old life till your 19th birthday, in which all will become clear!" Said Kilgharrah, trying to explain everything to try to get Merlin to leave him alone. "Merlin I am tired let me rest, I am old and weary!"

"But I have so much to ask," started Merlin, who shut him mouth as Kilgharrah ignored his comment and fell right back to sleep, placing his head on the ground. He was going to be reincarnated with all his friends in a future life, that sounded great, he just didn't like the idea of Morgana being there, maybe they would have a relationship like when they first met, he only hoped the second time around she wouldn't turn out so dark!

In the Modern day….

"Hurry up Merlin, I can't believe you have been at this university nearly half a year and you still don't properly know your way around!" Shouted Arthur, books under his arm, and running down the corridor to the class him and Merlin should have been sitting in about 5 minutes ago, but Merlin got them lost so consequently they were going to arrive late! Merlin kept stopping, and panted from breath, making Arthur keep stopping for him, before Arthur eventually grabbed his arm and dragged him down the twisting corridors of the university.

When they finally reached their class flinging the door open, the whole lecture room turned to face the two of them, along with the teacher with a stern looking expression on his face standing at the front, arms folded, and tapping his foot impatiently. They both went bright red!

"This is the first lesson back after the holidays, and you can't even turn up on time!" Shouted Mr Greenwich, glaring at them through his small spectacle like glasses. "Mr Arthur Pendragon and Mr Merlin Ambrosious, I have given you several warnings about being late and this is you final warning, now take a seat." He pointed over to an empty space, and they sat down, routing through their bags to get their laptops to make some notes. Merlin pulled out his new Apple Mac of which his mother had recently bought him. Merlin Put it on his knee, turning it on, then noticed Arthur out of the corner of his eye, gritted teeth as he searched through his bag franticly tossing things out as he went. A pack of tissues, his phone, random scraps of paper, a spare pair of pants (Merlin had no idea why he always insisted bringing these to the university everyday, but it was just in case of an emergency according to Arthur), were just a few things that were tossed out of his bag and onto the floor. Following this a pen flew out of his bag, hitting Merlin in the face!

"Ouch, Arthur!" He muttered, "that hurt!"

"Can you stop acting like a girl Merlin!" Criticised Arthur, not looking up once from his bag.

"Arthur can you hurry up and find the blooming laptop!" He exclaimed, getting frustrated with Arthur, he didn't want to get hit in the face by another pen!

"Merlin I can't find it!" He muttered through gritted teeth, as Mr Greenwich eyed him suspiciously as Arthur gave a timid smile towards him.

"You are going to get you arse kicked Arthur, this is the third time!" Exclaimed Merlin quietly as Mr Greenwich began to talk.

"Now class where were we up to in our Arthurian legends?" He asked the class, staring directly at Arthur, "Arthur, refer back to previous notes, where were we up to," he said. Arthur said nothing, he just stared at him and gulped.

"Erm, I err…. Well I don't have my laptop Mr Greenwich, so I can't tell you that….." He muttered, trailing off towards the end, going quieter as he got a angry glare off him.

"Arthur Pendragon, I am sick and tired of this! You never do anything right in this class do you!" Shouted Mr Greenwich, Merlin accidentally snorted at the same time involuntarily,but he did find it quite funny how Mr Greenwich was telling him off. But the snort seemed to be so loud, everyone heard.

"Don't you go laughing at your friend Mr Ambrosious, you too are a nightmare sometimes in this class!" When Mr Greenwich said this Merlin went silent, the joy of seeing Arthur being just told off and not him wore off very quickly after that. Then Mr Greenwich turned to Arthur again. "I think I may need to bring your parents into this Mr Pendragon, because I'm sick of the fact that you can't just comply with what I ask of you students!"

Arthur went silent, hanging his head in shame. But suddenly remembering something making his eyes widen as he leaped out from where he was sitting, leaving all his belongings behind, and ran out of the door. Mr Greenwich scratched his head, puzzled.

"Merlin could you go and fetch him please," said Mr Greenwich, pointing to where Merlin was sat. Merlin fumbled around with the computer sat upon his knee, trying to place it somewhere where he knew it wouldn't fall when he left.

"Certainly sir," replied Merlin, finally leaping up and rushing out of the door to catch up with his friend. He had no idea what had caused Arthur to just leap up like that.

Arthur was now quite far ahead of Merlin, what he was searching for was his father. He had come with his sister Morgana to look round the university, and most likely she would be moving to the university within a matter of days if their father approved, as Morgana didn't particularly like the university she was at! At that moment in time they were taking a tour of the university, and we're just passing the science block, when Arthur ran straight into them, almost knocking his father off his feet, and the tour guide and Morgana stood there in shock.

"Arthur, it's 10:00 you should be in lessons!" He exclaimed, he somehow knew his son's timetable off by heart which was a disadvantage for him at that moment in time.

"Erm guys would you possibly mind leaving now…." He muttered, not exactly sure how to explain the reason why so he decided not too, he couldn't tell them that he didn't want his father to meet his teacher because most likely he would get in serious trouble.

The tour guide looked at him through his geeky glasses, almost giving him an are you serious look. He was one of the smart maths genius's, Mark Foster, always wearing the most ugly pieces of clothing you could possibly imagine (thought Arthur) and they didn't particularly get on.

"Excuse me Arthur but I am afraid we haven't seen most of the university yet,so I'm afraid that you can't get your wish for once," Mark almost gave Arthur an evil smirk, so Arthur gave him one back.

"Look I'm sure he only wants us to go so you can't embarrass him infront of his friends Father," smiled Morgana politely and sweetly at her father. "Besides the only place I am desperate to visit is the Arthurian legends department, I have always been fascinated by it."

Arthur's jaw dropped, he was happy Morgana was trying to help, but the one place she wanted to visit, was the one place he didn't want her to go.

"Are you sure I can't just tell you about it I do that class," said Arthur, quickly and franticly trying to get himself out of the situation, but Uther stopped him.

"Arthur, I think she would like to see the department thank you, and I think you can take us to it since you should already be there," smirked Uther, as Arthur gave a nervous laugh and gulped.

Just as they were about to start walking, Merlin's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Arthur!" He called loudly, which was followed by the sound of running. When Merlin turned round the corner he was going at such a speed that he ran into Morgana, knocking her off her feet and landing on top of her. Merlin held his head for a moment, then suddenly realised he had landed on someone, he was surprised he hadn't noticed sooner, their noses were almost touching.

"I am so sorry," said Merlin franticly, trying as quickly as possible to get up, brushing himself down and holding his hand out to help her up.

"It's absolutely fine, it was just an accident," she smiled,looking up into his eyes as she took his hand and then lifted her up, then she brushed down her jeans. She had never met this boy before, but she already felt like she knew him. She looked into his eyes and saw something familiar, and Merlin had done the same with her, but neither one could out their fingers on what it was, putting those thoughts to the backs of their minds.

Merlin was so caught up in what had just happened he hadn't noticed an angry Uther glaring at him from behind.

"So this is the clumsy one you always talk about Arthur, I didn't think he was this bad!" He then turned to Merlin, "how dare you fall on my daughter!" He snapped at Merlin

"Father it was just an accident," said Arthur, "he is just accident prone!"

"And he said he was sorry father," said Morgana, chiming into the conversation.

Uther looked at Merlin, and just let out a sigh, "nice to meet you Merlin," he said, shaking his hand, but talking to him through gritted teeth, he didn't particularly want Arthur to have someone like Merlin as a friend, but it turned out he had no say in the matter.

"Shall we be off then," said the tour guide, who started walking to try and get everyone to hurry up, he was sick of them all standing out in the corridor.

Once they all started to walk, and eventually reached the place where Merlin and Arthur had their class, Arthur took a deep breath when they turned the handle, knees shaking, he knew what was going to happen. They stepped inside the classroom. The whole room turned round to face them, including Mr Greenwich.

"Ahh Arthur, welcome back, is this your father, Mr Pendragon I think we need a little chat!" Said Mr Greenwich, smirking his head off, as Arthur put his head in his hands, knowing what he would have to say wouldn't be good.


	2. Redstone café

Pupils filled the school corridors once the bell rang for the end of class. The door to the Arthurian legends classroom swung open, and pupils flooded out to join the others, and the last to arrive out were Merlin and the Pendragon's. Arthur slowly plodded out of the room, his back slumped over and in a bad mood, slamming the door behind him into his fathers face.

"Ouch!" Shouted Uther, as the door slammed into his face, as he promptly swung it back open, glaring at his son, with a red mark now plastered across his face. "Arthur it is not my fault that you are not being a good pupil in Mr Greenwich's class, he had every right to tell me!"

Arthur ignored him and continued to walk. Next to walk out of the room was Merlin, followed by Morgana. The moment Merlin stepped out of the room, he tripped over Uther's foot, facing planting onto the wooden floor.

"Ouch!" Muttered Merlin, trying to get up franticly, as he saw Uther looking down glaring at him. He was not happy with how clumsy Merlin was, why did Arthur have to have him as a friend! The only person in the room who chose to see the light of it was Morgana. She stood in the doorway, accidentally letting out a snort, smiling, and chuckling to herself before she couldn't contain it any more and she burst out laughing. Merlin scrambled to his feet, and ignored Uther's disapproving glances, and smiled at Morgana, he was happy someone could be happy with all of his misfortunes.

"Merlin are you always this clumsy!" She laughed, he was the funniest man she had ever met in her life, and she had only really known about an hour!

"Well in all honesty I am, you can ask Arthur!" Exclaimed Merlin, smiling at Morgana. The happy moment was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder from Uther.

"Merlin, I expect an apology from you!" He snapped at Merlin, as he lowered his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Mr Pendragon, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going!" He muttered, timidly, Arthur had always told him how scary Uther could get when he was in a rage, even with Arthur's friends, he wanted to keep on his good side.

"The usual then you need watch where you are going!" Uther paused from the lecture for a second, looking over to where his son was, realising he was gone. "Now I have lost Arthur, this is your fault Merlin!" He shouted in a rage, clenching his fists and rushing down the corridor after Arthur. He called back "Meet Arthur and I at The red-stone café round the corner Morgana, I need a little chat with Arthur!" He bolted down the corridor not bothering to turn back, leaving Morgana and Merlin just standing there within a sea of students.

"We'll come on Merlin," Morgana started walking, beckoning Merlin to come with her. Merlin just looked back at her surprised.

"Why do you want me to come?" He asked, as Morgana rolled her eyes at him.

"Well I'm hardly going to sit in a café and eat by myself am I!" She exclaimed, walking back over to him and grabbing his wrist, and leading him out of the building. Merlin was shocked by the way she just suddenly took charge as she had, but he went along with it, letting her lead him out of the building, he had finished his classes for the day anyway.

Meanwhile Uther was jogging round the school halls trying to find his son, the only problem was the sea of people darting round the halls, making it impossible for him to see anything. When he finally caught sight of someone he thought was his son, he was just about to run to him when the headmaster of the school suddenly stepped infront of him, arms folded with a stern look on his face.

"Mr Pendragon, I'm guessing your tour is finished as you are no longer with your guide… Or your daughter it appears," he said, in a deep gruff voice. He was a tall man who almost towered over Uther, almost making Uther feel like a small school boy again, young and frightened.

"Yes sir, my tour is over," he said in a slightly higher pitched voice than usual, he felt quite intimidated.

"Then why are you still here, I don't like to find students parents running round he halls, you shouldn't still be here!" Exclaimed the headmaster, in a indirect way Uther could almost tell he was asking him to leave.

"Well I actually need to find my son then I will be off the premises," said Uther, trying to push past the headmaster, but failing as he ended up right back when he started.

"And what makes you think I am giving you permission to do so?" Asked the headmaster, standing infront of Uther like a brick wall. Uther gulped, and took a deep breath, he was not going to be a push over, he got his way when he wanted it and he was not failing now.

"Excuse me, but that is my son, and I have a right to see him when ever I want, you have no right to tell me what to do, so I suggest you let me through, because I am not moving!"he shouted right into his face, shocking the headmaster, who was abruptly pushed aside by Uther, followed by crowds of students gathering round. Near the headmaster going "oh he owned you sir!" Making the headmaster bubble with anger.

"Silence! Shut up! Or I kick you out of here!"he shouted at the top of his lungs, making the students scatter in every direction.

Uther pushed through crowds of people, finally reaching his son who he found sat on a bench in the hall, with his head hanging.

"Arthur!" Called Uther, making Arthur jump, and shuffle back on the seat.

"You are just going to have a go at me as usual aren't you father, I don't want to hear it!" Said Arthur, looking away from Uther. But Uther just sat down next to his son, and as nothing for a moment before turning to speak to him.

"Arthur…." He was cut extremely short by Arthur turning to him in a rage and cutting in.

"No father, I don't want to hear it!" He snapped, "nothing I ever do is good enough! I agree I'm not exactly the best student, I may not do what everyone wants, but I still try and I don't want you having a go at me all the time!" Arthur turned away from his father, scared of how he would react. He though he was going to get shouted back at, but instead he felt Uther embracing him in a hug, and Arthur almost cried into his arms.

"It's fine son, I didn't know you were this unhappy," he soothed, "how about we get some lunch." He smiled, Arthur nodded.

At the red-stone café…

Morgana and Merlin sat at a table together, Morgana drank her strawberry and banana smoothie, whilst Merlin drank a coffee, as they talked about something that they were both interested in having a conversation about, Arthur.

"So I'm guessing you and Arthur are pretty good friends," smiled Morgana, sucking up her drink with her straw.

"When he isn't being a bit bossy, yeah we get on well!" Exclaimed Merlin, having a sip of coffee.

"Has he told you the story of all the girlfriends he has had yet, he seems to do it with everyone!" Exclaimed Morgana, enticing a laugh out of Merlin.

"Yes he has, his 10 girlfriends story!" Laughed Merlin to himself, "personally I don't believe it!"

"Well you are right,"smiled Morgana, "all lies! He has only really had one girlfriend, and that was someone called Vivian when he was 13, he kept her for about a week!" Morgana laughed at Merlin's reaction, as all of a sudden after he had drank some coffee he laughed, causing the coffee to suddenly erupt from his nose, spilling all over the table, and getting some on Morgana's jeans and top! Morgana couldn't really care less, she found it quite funny, she found most things Merlin did quite funny!

"I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Merlin, grabbing a napkin, and rushing over to her on the other side of the table, dabbing her clothes to try and get the coffee out.

"Merlin it's fine, there is no need," she smiled up at him, taking the napkin out of his hand, then just staring into his eyes for a moment.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Asked Merlin, as Morgana suddenly realised what she was doing, and darted her eyes away.

"I'm sorry it's just….." She paused for a moment, "have we met before, I mean before today, it's just you look so familiar, it's like…. It's like I know you from somewhere else."

"I'm pretty sure this is the first time," said Merlin, walking back to his seat, almost waking Morgana up from the daze she was in.

"Probably not then," said Morgana, giving him a nervous smile, realising how embarrassing that was."You know you are not like any of Arthur's other friends that I've met!" Continued Morgana.

"Really, I'm I better or worse?" He asked, giving her a cheeky little grin, making Morgana chuckle.

"Better actually, you actually seem to be a caring person, unlike some of the stupid air heads he hangs out with sometimes!" Exclaimed Morgana, discreetly pointing over to the other side of the street where a bunch of almost chavy looking lads walked down the street, obviously trying to look as though they were cool.

"Well I'm happy you approve of me, your father certainly doesn't!" Muttered Merlin, looking down and swirling his coffee round in his cup. Morgana reached over the table and grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes.

"No Merlin, don't say that. He will warm to you, I don't see how anyone could not like you," she smiled kindly at him.

At that moment Arthur and Uther walked round the corner towards the table.

"Are we interrupting something?" Asked Arthur, as Merlin and Morgana stopped leaning over the table and sat back in their seats again, trying to look normal.

"No Arthur, we were just talking about you actually," she smirked at Arthur raising an eyebrow at him.

"You didn't!" He shouted, "why did you tell him! How many times have I told you not to!" He shouted, then Uther grabbed his shoulder.

"Arthur no need to get so worked up!" He said before looking down and seeing Merlin sat at the table. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a very rude tone of voice, narrowing his eyes at Merlin.

"I asked him to keep me company father," said Morgana, "and I would appreciate it if you let him stay, I'm sure Arthur would appreciate having his friend here!"

Uther let out a sign and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Arthur sit down, I'm going to order some coffee," he muttered, before going off into the café, leaving them all sitting at the outside table. Merlin mouthed thank you across the table to Morgana across the table, who smiled and nodded back at him from the other end. Arthur casually watched this exchange before saying,

"You two have barely known each other and you seem to already have some sort of secret code!" Exclaimed Arthur, laughing to himself before Morgana punched him in the arm.

"Ouch Morgana, I was just saying don't steal my best friend, we do the secret code stuff!"

Merlin and Morgana both rolled their eyes at him at the same, and laughed.

"There you go again!" He exclaimed, referencing to their eye rolling in unison

"Oh shut up Arthur!" Said Morgana, "unless you want me to tell Merlin some of your other dirty little secrets," he smirked at him. Arthur's jaw just hung open.

"You wouldn't dare!" He muttered to Morgana before receiving the reply from Morgana.

"Try me," she muttered back, making Arthur sit their and zip his mouth. Merlin and Morgana chuckled. That was the first time Arthur had actually shut up on command!


	3. Sisterly love

"I'm home!" Shouted Merlin, swinging the door open to his house where he lived with his godfather Gaius. He lived with Gaius when he went to university instead of his mothers, because Gaius lived close by. Merlin hung up his scarf and coat in the hallway, before running into the kitchen, where Gaius sat in his chair at the table, sipping tea from a cup, and reading a newspaper.

"Has mother rang?" Asked Merlin, he hadn't heard from her for a few days, so he was getting slightly worried.

"No," said Gaius not looking up from his paper, but reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, and holding it out in his hand. "But she sent a text asking if you were alright, if you want to read it take the phone."

"It's fine Gaius, I don't have to read it, just text back that I am fine and thank you for the new Mac book!" Replied Merlin, as Gauis retracted his hand, putting his phone back down into his pocket, before finally looking up from the newspaper.

"Where have you been, class finished hours ago!" Exclaimed Gaius, folding up the newspaper, and putting it on his knee so he wouldn't be distracted by it.

"I was out at the red-stone café with Arthur's family," replied Merlin, who turned away slightly when he saw Gauis fold his arms and give him an annoyed look.

"Merlin I specifically told you to come straight home today!" Said Gaius, raising his voice slightly to Merlin.

"But Morgana invited me to have lunch with them!" He exclaimed, pausing, realising Gaius would have no idea who Morgana was. "Arthur's sister."

"Oh so it wasn't even Arthur who invited you! Merlin you barely know her, why would you accept the invitation when you knew you had to be home?" Asked Gaius, Merlin had never been known to not do as Gaius had asked, so he was wondering what happened this time.

"I don't know Gaius, I guess I wanted to spend more time with her, get to know her more, because from the first moment I felt like I had known her for years!" Explained Merlin, who made Gaius stop to think for a second. He to be honest was happy for Merlin. He had made a new friend which was good considering he only had about 2 or 3 including Arthur, and he was happy, despite the fact it was Arthur's sister!

"Ok Merlin, it's fine this time, but please don't do it again!" Said Gaius, holding his arms open as Merlin walked over to him to give him a hug. Gaius loved Merlin like a son, and despite the fact Gaius wanted him home, he wanted Merlin to spend some time with friends.

Meanwhile in the Pendragon household….

Morgana sat curled up on the sofa next to her brother as they watched the television, at the same time Uther was coming down the stairs from his bedroom, a pen and paper in hand as he came and sat in a chair near his children.

"Morgana, your birthday is coming up in a few days, and I'm just wondering what you would like to do for it," Uther sat there, pen and paper in hand, seeming to expect to plan some massive party.

"Why are you asking her what she wants for her birthday father? Mine was 2 months ago, and you never asked what I wanted to do, all I did was a night out with Merlin!" Exclaimed Arthur, his fists clenched as he tried to control his now bubbling anger, "you know sometimes I think she is your favourite child!"

"Arthur she is not, I'm just asking to be nice!" Replied Uther in a calm voice, trying to cool the situation.

"Then answer me this, why didn't you ask me what I wanted?" Asked Arthur, trying to make sure his father didn't get away with it. He usually managed to avoid things like this by going off topic, but Arthur wasn't having it!

"I'm sorry Arthur, I probably just forgot to ask and by the time I remembered it was too late!" Explained Uther, as he walked over to his son to hug him, and show him he was sorry, but Arthur got up and backed away from him.

"I'm guessing you forgot for the previous couple of years too then!" Exclaimed Arthur, with tears welling up in his eyes, as he ran off up the stairs.

"Arthur!" Called Uther up the stairs to his son, but was given no response.

"Father I'm going to go talk to him," said Morgana, lifting herself off the sofa, and started walking towards the stairs, she cared a lot for her brother, she wasn't going to have him upset like this!

"Morgana let him calm down for a bit, he won't respond well to you just barging in there now," said Uther, gently grabbing hold of her daughters hand to pull her away from the stairs. She was tempted to push his hand away, but realised it isn't good to meddle when someone was in a bad mood, so took her fathers advice in staying downstairs for a moment longer.

"Morgana can you please tell me what you want for you birthday," pleaded Uther "I know this discussion caused the conflict, but I would like to know," he went to grab the pen and paper, as Morgana looked as though she was going to talk, she took a deep breath.

"I don't want anything big, I just want something small, like a meal with the family," she replied, and Uther just dropped the pen and paper.

"Morgana you need to do something more special than that on your birthday," he replied, remembering all the great parties his father planned for him during his uni days!

"Father I don't want anything more than that," she said, pausing for thought, having a bright idea. "But maybe we could invite Merlin, it would be nice company for Arthur wouldn't it!" Uther's jaw dropped. He was hoping that he could find a way to see the last of Merlin and now all of a sudden Morgana wanted him at her birthday meal!

Morgana on the other hand wanted company for Arthur, but she also wanted to see him again, she got on so well with him, and already felt like he had become a great friend, she wanted him there.

"Morgana I do think that would be a great idea!" Exclaimed Uther, he certainly wasn't happy with the idea! Morgana paused and her expression changed. She went from her usual happy smile, to a glare at her father.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Asked Morgana, "you barely know him!"

Uther paused and thought about it for a second. Why did he hate Merlin so much? He thought he was a clumsy fool not good enough to be friends with his son…. Or daughter for that matter, but there was something more than that….

"Morgana I just…. I don't know, it's just I have this feeling of hatred towards him, obviously he is a fool, but I felt it from the moment I saw him Morgana," explained Uther, who was confused himself, but his explanation only angered Morgana more.

"You know what he is not a fool, he is smart, he is funny, and he has a great personality, so you need to stop judging people on first impressions!" Shouted Morgana, as she stormed back towards the stairs, "now I'm going up to see my brother!"

She left Uther a wreck, he began to have tears well up in his eyes. He rarely cried. But feeling like he disappointed both his children in one night hurt him. He loved them and just wanted the best for them, but was heart broken by the fact they seemed to hate him so much these days! He's at down on the sofa and curled up, sobbing himself to sleep in front of the television, which he felt he didn't have the strength to turn off!

Upstairs in Arthur's room, Arthur sat near the window on his bed, curled up in a ball when he heard a knock on the door. Picking up the pillow on the bed, as the door opened he through it towards the door. A female ouch followed, signalling to Arthur that it wasn't his father that just entered the room. Arthur dried his eyes.

"Oh come on Morgana it was a pillow, how did that hurt!" No matter how upset he was, he always had it in him to tease his sister!

"Oh ha ha Arthur very funny!" Said Morgana sarcastically to Arthur, as she walked over to the bed, and plonked herself down next to him. She could still see his face was tear streamed, red marks down his face, he had obviously been crying.

"Arthur are you alright?" Asked Morgana, being sympathetic towards him.

"Of course I'm not miss favourite child!" Exclaimed Arthur, Morgana could tell he obviously felt less loved, but Morgana had always thought he favoured Arthur, so she didn't see why he felt like that.

"Arthur I'm not the favourite, frankly it is easy to forget things, maybe he just forgot to ask about your birthdays Arthur, or he just thought you would be doing something with your thousands of friends anyway!" Said Morgana in a calming and soothing voice, trying to make Arthur feel better. "Look if anything I always thought you were the favourite child, so don't think like that!" Arthur looked up at her and smiled at her.

"You are a brilliant sister you know," he said smile, wrapping his arms around his sister. They were still very close, and Morgana always knew how to make him feel even just a little better. She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and Arthur looked confused. Why was she suddenly going to go in her phone? Morgana noticed he was confused.

"Oh I need you to give me Merlin's number so I can text him to ask if he wants to come to my birthday meal, fathers not happy about it but I'm inviting him anyway," she explained, making Arthur even more confused.

"Why are you inviting Merlin?" He asked, she had only really met him once!

"Because I am, and he will be a friend for you," she explained, only telling the partial truth, she wanted him to come as well for her sake, but she wasn't telling him that.

"That's so sweet of you Morgana," he smiled, taking out his phone, and began swiping through his list of contacts on his phone, "G, H, L, Here were are M, and there is Merlin," he turned the phone around to show Morgana the number on the screen as she typed it down into her contacts, before typing out a text.

Dear Merlin, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my birthday meal in two days, if you do then I will call you with the details tomorrow.

From Morgana

She sent it. She left for her own room once she was sure Arthur was ok, and sat on her bed with her phone switched on beside her, just begging for a text to come through, and sure enough about 10 minutes later she heard her phone buzz. She frantically reached out her arm, grasping the phone, and clicked on her messages, sure enough the massage was from Merlin.

Hi Morgana, sure I would love to come, ring me tomorrow.

From Merlin

Morgana was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she couldn't wait to see Merlin again.


	4. Birthday Meal

Morgana sat at the table at the restaurant, fighting with the long purple dress she was wearing, and smoothing down her hair. At the table she was sitting next to her best friend Gwen, who her father had encouraged her to invite, and she was happy to have Gwen there. Uther sat at the head of the table and Arthur sat across from Gwen, leaving a spare seat next to him where Merlin should be sat.

"Morgana you look fine, stop fidgeting," whispered Gwen to Morgana, noticing her constantly trying fidgeting and smoothing down her hair. Morgana stopped Downing what she was doing, and placed her hands down on her lap.

"Sorry Gwen," she muttered, as Gwen just let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know why you were do it you have no one to impress," she chuckled to herself as Morgana's head suddenly snapped up as she heard the door to the restaurant swing open, and a huffing and puffing Merlin raced through the door in a suit, finishing off tying his bow tie as he bolted towards the table, almost collapsing into his seat.

"Sorry I'm late, I was just running errands," he said, breathless after doing all that running.

"Indeed you are!" Grunted Uther in almost a mutter, clearly even more unimpressed than he already was with Merlin. Merlin's smile was soon wiped off his face when he saw Morgana as he suddenly remembered what he had done, hitting himself on the head spontaneously, making everyone jump.

"I'm so stupid!" He exclaimed, "I left your flowers on the kitchen table!"

"Merlin how sweet of you to get me flowers," she smiled at him across the table, "but it's fine you didn't have to get me anything anyway!" Uther just rolled his eyes at this, taking a sip of the beer that he had on the table.

"Merlin would you like a drink?" Asked Arthur, trying to change the topic and get through the meal, as he wasn't particularly comfortable with the idea of his best friend buying flowers for his sister, but it was her birthday, so he would have to allow it.

"I'll just have a beer please," he said, as Arthur walked away from the table towards the bar, returning a minute later with a drink in hand, and placing it on the table infront of Merlin.

"Thanks Arthur," he said, taking a sip before placing it back down on the table.

Soon after, Uther and Arthur left the table to go and order the food, leaving just the girls and Merlin at the table.

"Sorry for Uther, you know what he is like!" Exclaimed Morgana, smiling at Merlin from across the table.

"Yes I know, he seems to hate me!" Laughed Merlin, trying to make a joke out of the matter.

"Well I'm glad you're here Merlin!" She smiled, reaching over the table and placing her hand on top of his, "personally I like your clumsy and forgetful nature, it's unique!" The two seemed to be lost, staring at each other from across the table, both smiling, completely forgetting where they were, or that there was someone at the table with them.

"Hello, guys, you seem to be ignoring me!" Said Gwen, waving her hands infront of their faces, making them break eye contact. She wasn't happy she was being left out.

"Oh sorry Gwen I forgot to even introduce you, this is Merlin, one of Arthur's friends," said Morgana, making Gwen raise an eyebrow at her. She got the impression he was closer to Morgana than Arthur, but she guessed that she was wrong.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Merlin, reaching across the table to shake hands with her before turning back to Morgana.

"So did you see that new movie that I told you about last week," he said excitedly, leaning across the table slightly towards her.

"Yes I did it was brilliant, you know if a sequel comes out I'm seeing it! Have you read that book I recommended?" Asked Morgana excitedly, again both completely forgetting Gwen was there.

"Yeah it's brilliant, I bought the next 3 from the bookstore yesterday, I'm looking forward to reading them!" Said Merlin as out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen roll her eyes and fold her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"Sorry Gwen," said Merlin, turning to her, realising she must be feeling left out again.

"No it's fine, I don't mind," she said, she didn't personally mind anymore, no matter what she did, they were always going to go off in their own conversations.

Just as they were about to continue talking Uther and Arthur returned back to the table, plonking themselves back in their chairs.

"So what have you guys been talking about?" Asked Arthur trying to make conversation. There was silence, and Gwen wouldn't even make eye contact with Arthur, and Morgana and Merlin were silent until Merlin spoke.

"Just books and movies and stuff," he replied, and Arthur just rolled his eyes at them.

"Do you guys even know how to have a decent conversation!" He exclaimed, laughing to himself, taking a sip of beer.

"If you want interesting we could talk about all the secrets I know about you that nobody else at this table knows about such as two nights ago for example," she smirked, as she saw Arthur spit his beer across the table in shock. He didn't want his father to know where he had been and Morgana was about to spill it, his father told him not to go to any clubs and to focus on his studies, so he told his father he was going to a study session but instead went to a club and came home drunk.. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't realised until a few seconds later that he had spat beer all over Gwen across from him.

"Gwen I'm so sorry!" He said franticly, getting up from his chair and grabbing a napkin in his hand, he took a step towards Gwen to try and help her before she stopped him.

"Arthur I'm fine I don't need your help!" Exclaimed Gwen in a very demanding tone of voice putting her hands infront of her to stop him from getting any closer. It was almost like she didn't want him near her, and Morgana had picked up on that.

"Gwen come to the bathroom with me," she said, grabbing her hand, and lifting her up from her seat and leading her towards the bathroom door, then turning her head back to the table.

"We won't be a minute," she said, going though the door leading Gwen through it behind her. They stood beside the sinks, where Morgana got a paper towel, and set it, trying to get the stain out of Gwen's dress.

"You were a little rude to Arthur just now," she said, whilst rubbing at the stain to try and get it out.

"I just…. I didn't want him to help!" She stuttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Gwen you can trust me," said Morgana softly, dropping the paper towel, and walking over to her friend and putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "What went on in there?"

Gwen took a deep breath, and looked up towards Morgana.

"Arthur and I…. we had a thing a few months ago," she stuttered, leaving Morgana confused as to what she meant.

"By thing what do you mean?" She asked

"A kiss," replied Gwen, looking down to her feet in embarrassment, she had never told Morgana and she felt guilty.

Morgana was shocked, she never knew about this! She didn't even know those two even liked each other at any point! She felt stupid for not realising it.

"It happened when we secretly went out for lunch with out you or your father knowing," continued Gwen, "and I thought that Arthur and I could be together but instead straight after he broke my heart telling me he was too scared to have a relationship, left me feeling awkward, and now I want to move on. If he doesn't want a relationship despite the fact we feel the same way, I don't want that!" She started to sob, tears streaming down her face, as Morgana wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "At least you have it easy in love," muttered Morgana, making Morgana flinch, and pull back from the hug to stare at Gwen.

"Excuse me!" Said Morgana, raising an eyebrow at Gwen.

"You and Merlin," she said as though she was stating the obvious.

"No Gwen you have got it wrong we are just friends…." Started Morgana, before she was cut off by Gwen, who had just finished drying her eyes.

"I won't have it Morgana, I can tell you two seem to like each other, you just need to admit it!" She said smiling at Morgana.

"But I've not even known him at long Gwen," she protested before Gwen shushed her.

"Ever heard of love at first sight, or true love, I believe in it, and you have it, so you had better believe in it too, because you seem to have a connection!" Exclaimed Gwen, hugging her friend, as Morgana beamed, everything Gwen was saying was true, she just had to admit to herself it was.

The door suddenly slammed open, and Arthur stood in the doorway.

"I've been sent to get you, and please hurry up and come now, because I don't want to step any further in here because I would rather not be seen in the girls bathroom!" He exclaimed, holding the door open for them, as they just laughed as they walked through the door back to the table. As they reached they table they saw an upturned chair and Merlin on the floor.

"He fell backwards off the chair!" Said Uther very unimpressed, rolling his eyes at Merlin not even bothering to help him up. Everyone else looked concerned for him and rushed to help him up. But Morgana just stood there laughing as she went back to her seat after he had been helped up.

"You are funny Merlin!" She smiled, as Merlin just blushed, feeling quite embarrassed.

The food arrived shortly after and Merlin even managed to somehow in that time make eating and drinking look like a hard task. He managed to drop almost half his food on the floor, smash his beer on the floor, and accidental flick a fork into the window, and Morgana just found everything funny, his clumsiness was one of the things she quite liked about him. By the time everyone had finished it was clear that Uther had enough of Merlin for one day. He stood up from his chair at the end of the main meal and began putting his coat on.

"I'm not going to risk us having desert, so I suggest that we go home, and Arthur and I will sing Morgana happy birthday with the cake back at the house." Said Uther in a stern voice, which was basically implying to everyone the meal was over go home.

"Can't they come back to the house for cake?" Asked Morgana, almost pleading with her father.

"No Morgana!" Shouted Uther, trying not to make a scene in the restaurant, storming out of the door, and turning back to say, "I'll meet you in the car!"

"I'd better get going then," said Gwen, hugging Morgana, whispering happy birthday in her ear, before turning to leave, taking one long look at Arthur. He may have broken her heart, but she still cared for him. She turned and went out the door leaving Arthur to say goodbye to Merlin.

"Bye mate!" He smiled, giving Merlin a manly hug, "you made this night entertaining! I applause you for your clumsiness!" Merlin then turned to Morgana to say goodbye.

"Bye Merlin," she smiled, as Merlin reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing it like a gentleman, making Morgana's heart flutter a little as she then watched him leave. She stared at him for a few moments as he left realising in her mind that what Gwen said could be true, it was almost like love at first sight.

"Morgana!" He shouted, snapping his fingers infront of her face until she looked at him, "you just dosed off for a second there, we need to get to the car," he said, opening the door for her to step out.

"Oh ok yeah let's go," she muttered, leaving through the door and walking down the steps outside towards the car. She had a fun birthday, and having Merlin around had somehow made it even better, and he was going to get the shock of his life the next day, as Morgana was moving to the same university as him, but she wasn't going to tell him, she would let him find out by himself.


	5. Morgana's first class

Merlin ran into the university, a heavy backpack on his back weighing him down as he ran, almost making him loose balance a few times. He ran up the steps and down the corridors through crowds of people, pushing through them franticly until he finally reached the door to the Arthurian legends classroom. He was about to open the door and go in when a voice spoke to him from behind.

"Merlin you're here early!" Exclaimed Mark smugly, walking towards Merlin, Mark was the guy who had been Morgana's tour guide.

"Actually I'm late it's 9:00, I should have been in class half an hour ago!" He exclaimed, his hand on the door knob, about to push open the door.

"Actually Merlin it is 8:00!" He smirked, showing Merlin his watch, making his jaw drop! He was half an hour early!

"Are you kidding me!" He shouted, hurling his backpack off his back and slamming it onto the floor, and plonking himself down infront of the door, and sitting with his back to it. He knew it probably had something to do with Gaius why he was early, but he would have to ask him later.

"No I am not kidding you!" He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked at Merlin.

"It was a rhetorical question Mark!" Chuckled Merlin, slumping over where he sat. "What am I supposed to do for half an hour?"

"Maybe you could spend time with me," said a female voice from behind him, making Merlin turn around, and saw Morgana, backpack slung over her shoulder smiling at him, with her hair in a tight pony tail. Merlin was gobsmacked.

"What why are you here?" Asked Merlin, very confused, he thought she was going to be moving universities next week…. At least that's what Arthur had told him.

"I go here now, I moved uni's!" She smiled, walking over to him to give him a hug as Merlin stood up to give her a hug, "and thank you for last night Merlin, I had a great birthday!" Merlin didn't say anything, he just couldn't stop blushing, he was so happy that Morgana was there, and slightly embarrassed because every time she went near him he felt like she had a huge crush on her, but it almost felt wrong, this was his best friends sister, he almost felt compelled to try to compress his feelings.

"Well I'm glad you had a good birthday," he smiled, reaching into the backpack beside him and pulling out a bouquet of flowers. They were slightly squished from being in his bag. "These were supposed to be for you last night. I was going to give them to Arthur to give to you today….. where is Arthur?" Asked Merlin, looking around almost expecting him to jump out of nowhere suddenly, but he didn't, Arthur wasn't with her.

"He is still in bed Merlin, I drove myself here. I tried to wake him up to take him with me, but he just put a pillow over his face!" Exclaimed Morgana, chuckling to herself, making Merlin laugh too.

"That sounds like Arthur," he laughed as he held the flowers out for Morgana to take.

"Why thank you Merlin, these are beautiful," she smiled, staring down at the pink and white flowers she had in hand.

"Not as beautiful as you," muttered Merlin, looking away in embarrassment when he realised Morgana had heard him, he knew because she was staring at him with her eyes widened, blushing very red.

"Thank you Merlin," she said quietly, blushing her head off, before looking down to her feet for a moment, "please excuse me whilst I go to the lady's room," she said politely walking off, signalling Merlin to wait for her.

Mark was stood by watching the whole thing, his mouth wide open, before walking over to him putting his arm around Merlin like Merlin was his buddy… Which he 100% wasn't, he hated Arthur and Merlin!

"So what's going on with you and Morgana," he smirked as Merlin turned his head away from Mark.

"Shut up Mark why are you talking to me, you don't like me," he muttered, trying to get Marks arm off his by moving away slightly, but the arm seemed to be fixed into his shoulder.

"When did I even hate you, I don't hate you!" Lied Mark in what seemed to be a very convincing way. He wasn't a big Merlin fan, he just liked gossip despite being one of the geeks, and a majority of the geeks hated gossip, but he thrived on it.

"Nothing is going on Mark so shut up!" Merlin shouted, which you would have thought would have given him the signal to go away, but it didn't seem to.

"Oh come on, it's clear you two like each other! I'm highly surprised nothing is going on!" Exclaimed Mark, patting Merlin on the back. But what he said made Merlin's ears prick up.

"You think she likes me!" He said almost excitedly.

"Aha so you do like her!" Replied Mark, "it's so funny though how you like Arthur's sister, I mean he is your best friend!" He continued. Merlin just felt embarrassed.

"I don't have a crush on her!" He replied, trying to keep calm and not give anything away, and he though he had succeeded for a moment.

"Merlin I don't believe you, your blushing," he replied, as Merlin stepped away from Mark and looked in the mirror on the other side of the hall, he way bright red!

"Hi Merlin!" Said Morgana, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her and Morgana hung her mouth open. "Merlin your blushing!"

"I know that!" He said, "it's Mark's fault!" He pointed over to where Mark stood and he just smiled innocently in the corner.

"What were you talking about that made you blush?" Asked Morgana, watching Merlin as he stood there looking nervous and saying nothing.

"It was nothing Morgana," said Merlin, smiling innocently, trying to convince Morgana that it was nothing, or she would keep asking questions.

"Right," said Morgana, not seeming entirely convinced but decided to leave it alone for the time being. "Do you want to go up to to library before class starts?" She asked, gaining a frantic nod from Merlin, who followed her to the steps towards the library.

About 20 minutes later, they came back downstairs again for the start off class, noticing a huffing and puffing Arthur running towards them, holding a heavy bag in one hand which seemed to be dramatically weighing him down on one side. It was expected that he was going to fall with the way he was holding his bag, which he did, sideways.

"Ouch!" Shouted Arthur, as he toppled over sideways, his bag banging on the floor beside him. Merlin and Morgana just stood by the door to the Arthurian legends class laughing, before Morgana walked over to him to help her brother. She leaned over him and offered her hand out to him.

"Need a hand?" Asked Morgana, expecting Arthur to take it.

"Am I hallucinating?" He asked, holding the back of his head as it hurt him after he fell onto the floor. He felt quite dizzy. "Your not supposed to be here till next week!"

"Wrong I start today, and I am here, you are not hallucinating and it will only make it worse if you just lie there on the floor," said Morgana, grasping his wrist and dragging him up.

"You know your just as bad as Merlin!" She exclaimed laughing! "No wonder you two are friends!"

"Morgana you can go now, you are embarrassing me!" Exclaimed Arthur, who looked around the room and saw everyone just staring at him.

"Not going to happen, I'm in the same class as you!" She exclaimed, as she watched Arthur's jaw just drop, he loved his sister, but she was going to be stuck to his side all day, that was just taking it too far!

"Morgana couldn't you just take another class….." Arthur started, before Morgana started talking louder over him, just typical of siblings not to let the other one talk!

"Arthur please shut up, I'm doing Arthurian legends and that's final!" She exclaimed, raising her voice over Arthur's. Her sweet smile suddenly turned into a smirk, "someone else you know is doing the class today, I'm sure you will be quite pleased!"

Arthur didn't know what to say, who else was coming today who was to be doing Arthurian legends? He guessed he would soon find out anyway. He turned around to face where Merlin was standing not long ago, and realised he had disappeared.

"Morgana where is Merlin?" He asked, wondering if she would have a clue considering she had been facing in his direction the whole time!

"He has gone to class, which is where we should be now!" She exclaimed, grabbing Arthur's wrist and pulling him through the door.

"Can we please sit apart?" Asked Arthur, this was quickly followed by Morgana's

"Nope Arthur we are siblings, we stick together!" She heard Arthur sigh in annoyance. Ur she didn't care, she was spending as much time as possible with her brother as she could before one day when they will both be apart for long amounts of time when they have moved away from each other.

Once inside the room, Arthur assembled his usual seat next to Merlin, so Morgana plonked herself and backpack down in the seat next to Arthur.

"Hi Merlin," smiled Morgana, leaning over to see Merlin two seats away from him.

Merlin gave her a little wave before Arthur suddenly grabbed his shoulder and turned himself and Merlin away from Morgana for a moment.

"Merlin I have been meaning to talk to you, why the hell did you kiss Morgana's hand last night?" He asked in a whisper to Merlin, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I was being a gentleman," he whispered back, "it's what gentlemen do!"

"You, a gentleman!" Said Arthur accidentally snorting at Merlin, "you can be a gentleman, just please don't with my sister, it's creepy!" He exclaimed in a whisper before Mr Greenwich stood at the front of the class and began to talk.

"Now everyone we have two new pupils starting our class today, please make them feel welcome, they are Morgana and Gwen. Stand up so everyone can see who you are," he said, signalling for them to stand, and they both rose out of their seats. Arthur say there frozen solid once he's aw Gwen was only a few rows back from him. He gulped, he felt much more nervous now she was in the class.

"Thank you you can sit down now," he signalled, and they both fell back into their seats, then Mr Greenwich continued. "Now I just wanted to make an announcement, we have payed for our class to go to the fairytale ball on Sunday at the Ballroom round the corner from the university so everyone can experience what it was like in the Arthurian times. Remember I want your money and reply slips by tomorrow, and we need you all in pairs for the dances," he announced in a bellowing voice, looking straight at Arthur, knowing if anyone was going to forget the reply slip it would be him.

Morgana sat in her seat listening to Mr Greenwich when she suddenly felt a note being shoved into her hand by Merlin. He had leant across Arthur to give it to her. She opened it and read it.

Do you want to go with me?

Morgana smiled and scribbled down a reply, leaning over Arthur to passing to him, and the note read the word Yes.

"Why the hell are you passing notes, what does it say?" Asked Arthur, leaning over to try and read the piece of paper, reaching out to grab it with his hand, before it got slapped away by Merlin.

"Are you hiding something Merlin?" Arthur asked suspiciously, as Merlin held the note as far away from Arthur as possible.

"No," lied Merlin, "why would I be?" He didn't want Arthur to know he was going to the dance with his sister, and Morgana didn't want him to know either, but in the back of their minds they knew that eventually he would have to know.


	6. Shopping Trip

The next day Arthur stood in the middle of the living room in the family home, his phone in hand as he stared down at it. The number on the screen was Gwen's, and he hesitated with his finger over the call button, pulling his finger away after hovering over it for a bit. He couldn't do it.

Arthur wanted to ring her to ask her to go to the ball with him, and try and patch things up with her, as he couldn't deny his feelings for her and move on with his life until he had given them a chance! But he wasn't sure Gwen would feel the same way about that, he kissed her and left her in the past, she had a good reason not to trust him again, but all he wanted more than anything was to gain that trust back, and he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he pressed that call button.

He was just about to do it when he head footsteps coming down the staircase. He turned around believing it to be his father, but surprised to see Morgana walking down the stairs in a small denim skirt, and a pretty little white top, with her hair curled and loose down her back, and a shoulder back slung over her shoulder.

"Morgana, where are you going?" He asked, as his sister reached the bottom of the staircase, sorting out her hair in the mirror. Arthur personally thought she had no plans for the day, but he guessed that he was wrong!

"I'm going to pop round to the university with yours and my reply slips with our money, as they are due in today," she said, holding up two envelopes containing them and waving them infront of Arthur's face.

Arthur still wasn't quite satisfied with that answer after eyeing her up and down and seeing how much effort she had appeared to have put into her clothes and her makeup that particular day!

"Morgana, what are you doing after that, because I hardly believe you aren't going out somewhere with someone with the way you look right now, I know you too well!" He exclaimed, trying to find out if she had some sort of new boyfriend or something he should know about who would be under the constant watch of the big brother!

"Actually…. I'm going dress shopping with Merlin," she muttered quietly, knowing that Arthur was not going to have a particularly pleasing reaction to this fact, he didn't like the idea of his best friend even knowing her, but he just suppressed his feelings about that most of the time.

"Morgana, why are you going out dress shopping with MY best friend, let me repeat that to you MY best friend, not yours MINE!" He exclaimed in a slightly agitated tone of voice, folding his arms across his chest, with his phone still being clutched to tightly in his left hand. He was getting slightly annoyed at Morgana always seeming to hang around a lot with Merlin, and he was Hong she had a perfectly good explanation!

"Well I need a dress for the ball, and Merlin needs a tux, so we decided to go and get them together, help each other pick," she smiled sweetly at her brother looking at the agitated expression on his face, trying to calm him down by being nice, and deciding to completely avoid the topic of her going to the ball with Merlin. "And don't worry Arthur we are picking up a tux for you too, because we know you will be a bit busy today!"she exclaimed, patting him on the back, leaving a confused Arthur. He didn't know that Merlin had told her about the plans he had with ringing Gwen so was confused how she knew he was busy?

"How do you know I'm busy?" He questioned, extremely puzzled.

"Oh Merlin and I had a conversation on the phone last night and he mentioned you were trying to bring Gwen and was going to ring her today," she smiled at him supportively and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you win her over again Arthur, I'm sure you will have no trouble!"

She then turned to grab he coat just in case of rain because the sky was pretty black, and grabbed a purple umbrella from the umbrella basket and held it in her hand.

"Anyway I've got to get going Arthur, I promise I will buy you something lovely for the ball!" She smiled at him, noticing he was trying to hide how annoyed he was through a very fake smile.

"Bye Morgana," he called to her as she closed the front door behind her, leaving Arthur to let out a loud screeching sound with annoyance. He didn't know what felt worse, the fact that his best friend Merlin is going clothes shopping with his sister, the fact that Merlin had a private conversation with his sister yesterday or the fact that Merlin spilled his confidential plans about Gwen with his sister! He was annoyed at everything, couldn't he have good friend who was all his and not his sisters because he didn't like it! He knew it felt selfish but it was his friend!

He pushed those thoughts aside for a moment as he decided to do was he was planning to do which was to ring Gwen. He put his finger on the button, and quickly pressed it, and in the moment he did, he felt fear overtake him, leaving his normally confident attitude going out the door as when he first spoke his voice was very shaky!

"hello," said Gwen's voice on the other end of the phone which made Arthur feel slightly sick, he didn't want to do this anymore!

"Hi… Gwen it's Arthur," he stuttered, wanting to run and hide, but he had to go through with it now. "I was just wondering if you umm…. Wanted to perhaps come over and maybe talk about specific things that need talking about, to perhaps patch things up between us?" Asked Arthur, very u confident of the response he was going to get.

All he heard on the end of the line for a moment was just breathing, and that was all, she was obviously pausing for thought about this, and he didn't blame her if she said no, because she had a right to be upset with him. But he was happy with the response he heard.

"You know what Arthur, I think we need that talk, when do you want me to come over," she asked leaving Arthur amazed, and more confident because she said yes to him!

"Well you could come round now, to get it out of the way?" He suggested to her, he really wanted to get things sorted fast, as he was sick of the fact that they couldn't always be civil with each other anymore.

"Sure I will be right over," she said hanging up on the phone, leaving Arthur with a smile on his face, at least part of his plan ended in success.

Meanwhile Morgana and Merlin were in town in a store that sold dresses for proms and dances, and luckily also sold tuxedos for the men. The price was a little expensive but it was worth it for the clothing in there.

"What do you think of this one Morgana?" He asked, holding up a black tuxedo with a little black bow tie.

Morgana peaked her head out from the dressing room to take a quick look at what he was showing her, and she gave a little chuckle, "it would look lovely on you Merlin, but seriously, it looks virtually the same as the other two you showed me before, I swear most tuxedos must be identical or something!" She laughed as she popped her head back round the curtain into the dressing room. Merlin just rolled his eyes at her, putting the tuxedo he had just showed her back on the rack, and pulling out the one he showed her first, considering her liked that the best. They had also picked out Arthur's tuxedo after a clash on which one would suit him most, but eventually Morgana won that battle, because she was stubborn as well as sweet and was never prepared to loose, and Merlin loved that side of her as well as her sweet side, he thought it to be a good quality in a woman!

"Ok I'm ready to show you," called Morgana from behind the red curtain of the dressing room, pulling it back and stepping out to reveal a long blue dress, with pretty white floral patterns and two short and floaty sleeves, making her look like a princess.

Merlin's jaw dropped once he saw her, she was just gorgeous! Seeing her in that dress looking as beautiful as she did just made him fall even more in love with her than he already was, and that was dangerous because he didn't know if Morgana even felt the same way (which she certainly did) or just wanted to be friends, so could just be setting himself up for potential heartbreak, so he quickly suppressed the emotions rushing through him, trying desperately to close his mouth, which was hard because she was just so beautiful.

"Merlin what do you think!" Morgana asked, realising Merlin was just staring at him and not moving, eyes fixed on her, almost him a daze. She decided to try and get him to listen to her by waving her hands infront of his face. "Hello Merlin!" She said before resorting to flicking him in the forehead to break his daze, somehow causing him to fall over backwards, making Morgana give out a chuckle, he was funny when he fell she loved that he made her laugh.

She made her way towards him, still laughing to herself, reaching out her hand towards him to help him up and then helping him smooth down the tuxedos that had fallen down with him.

"Well I'm guessing we are picking this dress considering you couldn't keep your eyes off me!" She chuckled to her self.

Merlin gave a laugh with her before replying "of course we are picking that one, you look like a princess!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you Merlin!" Morgana smiled, taking the tuxedos off Merlin, and giving him a little kiss on the cheek before walking away to the checkout to pay for the tuxedos, leaving a blushing Merlin behind her!

Meanwhile back at the house Gwen had arrived about 5 minutes ago, and the two were just sitting next to each other on opposite sofas, staring at in each other but not saying anything. Neither one knew how to start off the conversation!

"So…" Started Arthur muttering under his breath and staring at his feet, "I guess we had better have this chat."

"Yes I suppose we do," said Gwen "so should we start with how I am never going to trust you again!" Exclaimed Gwen in a slightly angry tone, with her voice becoming louder as she clenched her fists at her side. She knew that this talk was probably going to be some elaborate scheme to try and win over her trust and get with her, and you know what she was considering it, despite being angry about the last time, but it depended on if he regained her trust properly.

"Look Gwen I understand why you won't trust me again, but just know that I was really stupid last time to let you go so quickly before we had even tried a relationship, but after months of thinking I realised I was letting go something special, because I do still love and care for you!" He said smiling at her, speaking from the heart and hoping that would win her back by doing that.

He was obviously doing something right as he watched Gwen's previously fierce face just drop and saw little tears well up in her eyes as he spoke. She obviously felt the same way.

"Arthur do you promise me that if I trust you now, and we give us a chance, that you won't do the same thing again, because I really want to see if this can work Arthur.

"I would never do that again Gwen, I only have eyes for one woman, and that's you," he smiled, leaping over to where Gwen sat on the sofa and pressing a passionate kiss on her lips, which was returned by Gwen. When they broke apart Arthur asked her that all important question.

"Will you go to the ball with me Guinevere?" He asked, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"I would love to Arthur," she replied joyfully before the leant in for another kiss.

At that moment the front door swung open as a drenched Merlin and Morgana walked through the door, shaking their umbrellas out and the door step and taking off their wet coats, and placing the bags of clothes at the front door.

"I can't believe that woman chased us down the street, that was so funny and…." Morgana laughed, but paused mid conversation with Merlin as she turned her head to see Gwen and her brother kissing on the sofa.

"Well I guess you two have made up then!" Laughed Morgana, and Merlin chimed in with a little chuckle, making Arthur turn around to see them and his jaw dropped. He leapt up from the sofa, and dragged up Gwen with him.

"Well I think our chats over, you can go now Gwen, I will see you tomorrow," he sat quickly, almost hurrying her out of the door and out of the embarrassing scenario.

Just as Gwen was about to turn out the door she gave a quick cuddle and a bye to Morgana before she left, leaving just Arthur standing there bright red.

"So um… how was your shopping trip?" He muttered, trying the make sure the conversation didn't focus on him.

"Very good Morgana picked out your tux and we picked out a beautiful dress for her too, you will love it Arthur!" Exclaimed Merlin, "and tomorrow we were wondering if you wanted to come out for coffee with us before the ball?"

Morgana elbowed him in his side lightly once he said that, the plan was to ask him when he was in a very good mood because she knew very well he would go on one of his Merlin is my friend not yours rants, which is exactly what he did.

"I would love to go for coffee with you Merlin because you are my mate, but why does , my sister always have to tag along, I love her but she doesn't have to go everywhere with us!" He exclaimed loudly, almost looking like he was going to hit Merlin in the face with his clenched fists!

"Arthur not this again please, Merlin and I can be friends too, and I like hanging out with him too so are you coming or not?" She asked him firmly but fairly, trying to stop him having a massive rant.

"Well I'm not going anyway because I'm spending the morning with Gwen, but I am still not happy about this." He said sitting down on the sofa

"Oh give it a rest Arthur!" She exclaimed as she walked up the stairs to bedroom with her bag to get out her dress, leaving just Merlin with Arthur.

"Merlin come here I would like a word with you," said Arthur, beckoning him over, and patting the seat, indicating for him to sit down.

He could tell you Arthur was agitated so was not looking forward to their little chat…..


	7. The Dream

Arthur and Merlin sat on the sofa in an awkward silence for a moment, neither one particularly wanting to start the conversation.

"Arthur….. I really don't see what your problem is?" Started Merlin in a timid and quiet voice, who didn't particularly want to be having this conversation!

"Oh you dam well know what my problem is!" Shouted Arthur, "I hate the fact that I want to go out somewhere with my friend sometimes and it always, can MORGANA come to, can MORGANA come here with us! I want time with my friend, I don't want you hanging round my sister constantly! You are my friend!" He ranted, his face going red as Merlin curled himself up into a little ball on the sofa next to Arthur, feeling quite intimidated, and hated seeing his friend this mad!

"Arthur I find it nice how you are so protective of me as your friend, I think it's great, but Morgana is my friend too, and she is great just like you!" He said in a calm voice, smiling and trying to calm down the situation.

"Really Merlin, she is your friend is she?" Started Arthur, still not calming down despite Merlin's attempts. "I see the way you look at her, I get a feeling that you like her more than that and I'm not having it!" He shouted

"Arthur I'm not lying to you about it, I don't think of her like that! She is my friend!" He said, raising his voice slightly, trying to hide any signs of him lying. He did like Morgana more than that, but Arthur wasn't allowed to know anything about that, it would send him into an uncontrollable rage, and he didn't want that. He decided to keep it quiet for as long as he could.

"Why don't I believe you Merlin!" He shouted, not believing a word of what his friend said he wanted to think it was true, but he just had a feeling it wasn't.

Just then Uther stormed through the door. It had started raining heavily outside, and he slammed the door shut, taking off his wet coat and shaking out his umbrella, before turning to Arthur and Merlin, noticing his sons angry disposition.

"What is going on here!" Exclaimed Uther, noticing his sons friend Merlin, and wasn't particularly happy to see him there.

"Well you can ask Merlin!" Shouted Arthur, pointing towards his friend as Merlin gradually wrapped his arms around himself in his little ball, and gave a tiny nervous wave and Uther just rolled his eyes.

"What ever the hell you are arguing about, just leave it alone so he can get out of my house, he has probably been here long enough!" Exclaimed Uther, referring to Merlin, giving him a cold stare before walking up the stairs to visit him daughter, leaving the two boys alone.

"So, can we just let this go." Said Merlin nervously, reaching his hand towards Arthur's to shake his hand as a truce, and Arthur took his hand and shook it.

"Fine I will believe you for now, but if I get any inclination again, I won't take this situation so lightly!" He said, much calmer than before, he decided that his father was right, and they should really just make up, no point in arguing until there was solid proof!

"Should I go then, I don't think your father would be too pleased to see me here if he comes down in the next few minutes!" Chuckled Merlin, getting up off the sofa and heading towards the door ready to leave.

"Your right, bye Merlin," he said, watching the door close as he left.

Arthur may have felt a lot better about the situation, but he decided it was time for him to get himself some proof of Merlin's feelings towards his sister, because then Merlin couldn't deny it. The only reason he wanted to was because he cared about Merlins friendship with him, and he didn't want it to deteriorate because of Merlin spending all his time with his sister!

Meanwhile upstairs in Morgana's room, Morgana was tired and decided to get a good nights sleep and go to bed a bit early, besides, she was going to be up quite late because she had the ball the following evening. She smiled at the thought of spending more time with Merlin there, much to probably Arthur and her fathers disapproval! She was just about to turn her bedroom light off when suddenly there was a knock on her door, and her father entered the room.

"Just wanted to say night to you Morgana," he said, peering round the door before stepping into the room, and sitting on the end of his daughters bed

"Father you don't have to say night to me anymore, I'm not a little girl anymore!" She exclaimed with a smirk on her face. Secretly she was happy her father cared so much!

"Well you can't stop me from caring about you!" He smiled, kissing Morgana on the forehead. "By the way Arthur and Merlin were arguing again down stairs when I came in, thought you should know!"

"I swear they have started doing this all the time!" Signed Morgana, lowering her head to look towards her bedsheets. Uther up her chin to face him and smiled at her.

"Don't be upset about it, they will work it out!" He smiled, trying to be as affectionate to his daughter as possible.

"I know they will," she said smiling, "night father, I love you!" He gave her one last kiss on the forehead to let his daughter know that he loved her before getting up for the bed and walking towards the door.

"Love you too!" He said softly, turning off the bedroom light and closing the door, allowing Morgana to get some rest.

But that didn't happen, she got anything but rest. The whole night she spent tossing and turning in a horrible nightmare that seemed all too real to her, constantly kicking her bedsheets and shaking as she slept. She was having anything but a good nights sleep.

The next morning, Uther arrived with a tray, breakfast in bed for his daughter with scrambled eggs on toast and a cup of tea for her. He placed it down on her bedside table before gently shaking her for her to wake up.

Morgana slowly opened her eyes, and everything was fine at first, but when her eyes were fully open and she glance at her father face above her she screamed an ear piercing scream, kicking and waving her arms around franticly and edging backwards in her bed in fright.

"It was you, you killed them all, you are a tyrant!" She screeched, slapping her father across the face and continued to scream. Almost kicking him in the stomach several times.

"You killed innocent people, how could you!" She shouted as Arthur bust through the door as he heard all the commotion coming from Morgana's bedroom. He rushed to his fathers aid, leaping towards the screaming Morgana on her bed and just cuddling her and stroking her hair to calm her down.

"It was just a dream Morgana, just a dream, shhhh, calm down sis, your fine," soothed Arthur in a calming voice, trying to coax his sister out of her distressed state.

"It was all so real, he was the king, he killed innocent people whose only crime was practicing magic, he killed them all Arthur he killed them!" She muttered, still partially distressed and frightened, and shaking vigorously.

"Morgana are you alright sweet heart," asked Uther calmly, trying to wrap his arms around his daughter, but had his hands instantly batted away.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, not letting him anywhere near her.

"Father let me handle this!" Said Arthur, signalling for Uther to leave. He didn't want his father getting hurt anymore than he already was.

As Uther left, Morgana cried into her brothers shoulder, still scared and frighted of the dream she had just had… Or was it a dream, because to her, it felt more like a memory!


	8. Uther's Past

"Arthur it was horrible!" Cried Morgana, grasping hold of her brother and crying onto his shoulder, "our father is a tyrant Arthur!"

"Morgana it was just a dream, that never really happened, please calm down Morgana, your safe now," said Arthur in a soothing voice, holding her and giving her some comfort, he cared so much about his sister and didn't want to see her in this state!

"But Arthur it was so real, it felt like I was remembering something, like was a memory, and not necessarily a dream!" Explained Morgana, wiping the tears from her red and tear stained face.

"Morgana that's impossible it can't…" Arthur was cut off mid sentence.

"Arthur I know what a dream feels like, this was different Arthur, I know!" Morgana exclaimed, sitting up in the bed and wiping her eyes, getting extremely defensive.

"Morgana you have to understand that we live in the 21st century, father is not a King, never has and never will be, thinking that, and acting like you are doing is only going to make you more distressed," Arthur said calmly, trying to give his sister another comforting hug but this time she refused it, leaning away. She didn't care if he was only being considerate, he could have at least listened to what she had to say a bit more. Jumping up from where she was sitting, and went into her wardrobe, pulling out some clothes and placing them onto the bed.

"What are you doing Morgana?" Asked Arthur

"I'm going to get dressed, and go out to find someone who won't think I'm delusional!" Exclaimed Morgana.

"Well I'm sorry Morgana but it is crazy!" Said Arthur, "I love and care about you, but you have to accept that our father never killed anyone, he is not a King as I just said, and he is not a tyrant, he is only a loving caring father, so it is a dream Morgana!" He exclaimed, trying to state his point but not shout too much as to make Morgana more upset.

"Out!" Shouted Morgana, pointing towards the door and signalling for him to leave. Arthur just stood there, his arms folded. "Out!" She shouted again, then finally he got the message and slowly sauntered towards the door.

"I care about your well being Morgana, I'm not trying to be horrible!" He said before closing the door behind him, leaving Morgana to brush the tears away that were forming in her eyes, and get dressed to go out and see the one person she believed might listen to her, and believe her. She was going to go and find Gwen, she knew her best friend would believe her, and besides she would be able to talk to Merlin at the dance, Gwen would be off with Arthur, and she had to tell him before he got to her.

When Morgana had changed, she picked up her coat, and put on a pair of boots, and rushed down the stairs into the living room and towards the front door.

"Morgana where are you going, I want to talk to you," called Uther to Morgana as he rushed past her, he tried to keep a calm tone, he knew that the morning was quite distressing for her.

"Not now dad," she replied, rushing towards the door, not even bothering to look back at him. She decided if he wanted to talk she would do later maybe when she felt a bit calmer around him.

"Morgana please, I want to know what is going on with you," said Uther, grabbing her wrist slightly to try and get her to stay, and stop her from leaving. Morgana felt distressed at this and tried to wrench her wrist away, but Uther just stood their frozen for a moment, his eyes closing, his hand clasping her wrist, before his eyes suddenly opened wide, and he gasped for air, letting go of Morgana's wrist, and wondering what just happened. He sat down on the couch as he now felt very light headed.

"Are you alright father?" Asked Morgana, she may have had feelings of contempt towards him at that moment, but she still cared.

"I'm fine Morgana, you just go!" He said, signalling for Morgana to assume what she was originally doing, which was leaving. When she had left Uther sat there very confused about the experience he just had. The moment he had grasped Morgana's wrist he suddenly had closed his eyes and began to see in his mind everything that Morgana had told him about her dream, and just as she had said, it really did feel like a memory. He now felt confused, had that really just happened, maybe Morgana was right, maybe this wasn't just a dream that she had.

Morgana put the keys in the engine of the red mini outside their house, and drove off down the road, feeling conflicting emotions, anger towards her father, but also concern for what just happened to him, she hoped her father was ok, no matter how much anger she still had after her 'dream'.

Morgana parked her car outside of Gwen's house. She took the keys out of the ignition and looked out of the window to see a crossed armed Gwen standing beside the window looking in on her.

"Gwen… I thought you would be inside?!" Exclaimed Morgana, slightly startled at the fact that Gwen had just appeared there, and rolled down her window.

"Arthur rang me, he thought you would go and see me and he asked me to have a word with you!" Gwen explained, signalling towards the door of her house. "Come inside and have some tea with me, so we can have that little chat."

Morgana reluctantly got out of the car, feeling really annoyed that she wasn't able to get to Gwen first. She knew that Arthur had probably poisoned her mind with thoughts that she was delusional, and had just 'had a bad dream'. She knew she wasn't going to convince Gwen, Arthur was the guy she liked, he had the ability to sway her to his side because of this, just as easily as Morgana used to be able to do because of their friendship.

Meanwhile in the Pendragon household…

Arthur returned to the living room to find his father, white as a sheet, his hands shaking whilst he stared at the wall infront of him, still as a statue.

"Father are you alright?" Asked Arthur, extremely concerned with his fathers strange behaviour. When he got no response, he walked over to Uther, clicking his fingers in front of his face until he finally stirred.

"Oh hello Arthur," said Uther, looking up at his son, with a very dazed expression on his face. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Really?! Because you don't seem fine, you look awful today!" Exclaimed Arthur, putting his hand on his fathers forehead, then taking it away with a concerned look on his face "and your burning up, you need to go to the doctors!"

"Oh no there's no need, I'm fine," said Uther, standing up from the sofa, almost falling over if not for Arthur being there to steady him. "I'm just going out now, I'm going over to the homeless shelter, I'm going to go and donate £10,000 to them for all the good work they do!" Uther walked over to the door, collecting his coat, and opened the front door almost in a zombie like state.

"Father what's gotten into you, you have never cared this much about the homeless?!" Exclaimed Arthur, trying to pull Uther back, concerned for his fathers health.

"Don't worry Arthur, I'm a bad person, and I need to rectify my mistakes!" He said, a very blank expression on his face as he walked out of the door. What Arthur didn't know was that what Uther saw about his past life was the reason he was acting the way he was.

Arthur was shocked, instantly taking out his phone and ringing the most trusted person he could think of.

"Hi Merlin," said Arthur, "I know I can trust you not to tell anyone, but I need your help with my father!"


	9. Going Crazy?

"So he just got up and left," exclaimed Merlin, startled by what Arthur had just told him as he arrived at Arthur's house.

"Yeah he said he was going to give money to a homeless shelter, when have you ever known my father to be charitable!" He stated, tearing at his hair in a panic.

"Arthur I understand why your worried, this isn't like him, but maybe he had an epiphany and decided to make a change today, it might not be anything to worry about," said Merlin, patting his friend on the back to comfort him.

"I need you to help me find him Merlin, I can't do this by myself!" He exclaimed, rushing to grab his coat, "he has been gone for over an hour!"

"Why didn't you just go after him when he left, it would have saved us the hassle now!" Sighed Merlin, following on behind Arthur.

"Maybe because Morgana and my father took both the cars, so I had no way of going after him without you!" Explained Arthur, making Merlin just roll his eyes at him.

"So really all you wanted me for was my car!" He chuckled to himself.

"Well… your car and your advice," he said, with a cheeky grin on his face as they left the house for Merlin's car.

Meanwhile over at Gwen's house, Morgana had sat down at Gwen's kitchen table, a cup of tea placed in between her hands as he talked to her friend.

"So, Arthur told me what happened this morning," said Gwen calmly, taking a sip of tea.

"Well go on then Gwen, tell me I'm crazy just like Arthur did," muttered Morgana, staring into her cup, not darning to look up.

"Despite what you might think Morgana, I agree with Arthur in his concern for you, however I don't believe you are crazy, I've always kind of believed in past lives, so there is a chance this could be something."

Morgana looked up, a shocked expression on her face, "you actually believe me, that this could be something."

"Well there is every chance this could have just been a bad nightmare, but from the way Arthur told me you said it felt, it made me think of the London crazy lady case from a few years back, it was highly televised," informed Gwen, explaining her reasons why she believed in Morgana.

"I don't remember that," said Morgana with a puzzled look on her face, as Gwen got out her phone and began to google it for her, before handing her the phone so she could read the news article on it.

"A few years ago there was a woman named Morgause from London, who claimed to be seeing similar things, and claiming it was a past life that she was seeing, and described feeling a similar way to you. She ended up so consumed with the whole thing that she ended up in a mental institute, but one day just disappeared, and hasn't been seen since then," explained Gwen as Morgana scanned the article infront of her, before handing the phone back.

"It says there were experts who believed she was actually gaining back memories of a past life, and strongly objected to the mental institute, so that means what I believe might be true!" Said Morgana, a smile appearing on her face.

"Not only that, but I know who one of those experts was, he is someone we may be able to talk to about all this," said Gwen, grinning from ear to ear at Morgana, "Merlin's godfather Gaius!"

Meanwhile, Arthur and Merlin had arrived at the homeless shelter, and Arthur leaned over the receptionists desk, smiling at the woman who was sat there.

"Can I help you?" She asked, beaming back at Arthur.

"We were just wondering if a man named Uther Pendragon had been in here recently?" Asked Arthur, as the woman quickly nodded back at him.

"Oh yes he gave us a very generous donation, and he left not so long ago…..," the woman was promptly cut off by Arthur.

"Ok, thank you, got to go, bye," he said, grabbing the sleeve of Merlin's shirt, and rushing him out of the building behind him.

"Now what do we do, I've no ide…." Arthur was swiftly cut of by Merlin shushing him. All was silent for a moment, then a loud wail was heard from behind the building.

Both Arthur and Merlin rushed towards the noise quickly, following the loud wails, only to find Uther, collapsed on the floor, red faced, crying, and his arms wrapped around himself, as he shook.

"I am a terrible person, I am a terrible person, I am a terrible person," he continued to mumble before letting out another loud wail.

"I knew it was out of character for him, this is why I was so worried, help me get him up." Said Arthur, reaching for Uther's arm to lift him off the ground. However the moment he attempted to do this, Uther quickly slapped his arm away and shuffled backwards in fear.

"No don't touch me!" He screamed, as both Arthur and Merlin looked at each other extremely concerned.

"Arthur something is clearly wrong with him, we are going to have to call an ambulance!" He exclaimed, reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone, beginning to dial the number for emergency services, but Arthur took the phone out of his hands before he could do so. "Arthur what the hell are you doing!" He asked, extremely shocked by Arthur's response.

"No we can get him into the car and get him home ourselves, we can sort him out," he exclaimed, reaching for his father again and getting the same response.

"We have no choice Arthur, it's the only way to help him right now," said Merlin, putting his hand on his friends shoulder, as Arthur handed the phone back to Merlin.

"Thank you," said Merlin, dialling the number, and hearing a voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi we need an ambulance here right away."

Minutes later Morgana received a text from Arthur.

"Gwen talking to Gaius is going to have to wait, my father is in the hospital, we have to go now," she stuttered, rushing towards the door, and Gwen quickly followed behind as the got into Morgana's car and drove away.

Little did Morgana know that in the alleyway of Gwen's house, two cloaked figures had been standing there watching her.

"She's having the dreams, she is starting to remember," said the smaller figure.

"Good, give it a few weeks for the dreams to take hold of her, then we will reveal ourselves to her, and we should find her particularly responsive to our cause," said the other, as they both walked off further into the darkness of the alleyway.


End file.
